


Ta mémoire

by Darlite



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: C'est pas très joyeux, Indochine, M/M, OS, POV Yann, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlite/pseuds/Darlite
Summary: « Ne me pardonne pas, mais ne m'oublie pas »





	Ta mémoire

_J'arrive pas très fier de moi_  
J'arrive, Martin. Je suis bientôt là. J'ai sauté dans un taxi dès que j'appris, je pouvais pas conduire, je.. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, le cœur qui bat bien plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, j'arrive pas à respirer, j'ai envie de pleurer et de crier à la fois mais y'a rien qui sort, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté

 _Je prie pour que tu sois là_  
Comment ça a pu arriver ? Toi, qui as parcouru des dizaines de pays, été confronté à des situations aussi improbables que dangereuses. Et c'est ici, à Paris, que tu te blesses ? Que vont me dire les docteurs à mon arrivée ? Es-tu toujours là ? 

_Comme si la vie n'avait pas changé_  
Hugo m'a dit que tu n'étais pas conscient. Qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour que tu te réveilles. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il s'arrête là, crois-moi. Je sais que ta mémoire est ce que tu as de plus cher. Combien de fois m'as-tu dit « Pourquoi prendre des milliers de photos, alors que tout est là, dans ma tête ? ». Pitié, pas ta mémoire, pas ça. Je ne sais même plus qui je prie, tu sais que je ne suis pas très fervent, mais juste pour cette fois, pitié

 _Comme celui que tu es_  
_Comme celui que tu étais_  
Il y a des bouchons. Je regarde les voitures, et je les hais, tous ces gens, chacun d'entre eux, d'être un obstacle de plus entre toi et moi. Je suis terrifié, Martin, que tu ne sois plus le même que celui que tu étais il y a quelques heures. Je ne veux pas tu changes, tu es parfait tel que tu es, je te préfère à toute la beauté du monde, j'ai tellement peur

 _J'arrive parce que j'ai besoin de toi_  
Ma vie n'a de sens que si tu en fais partie. Tout le reste est insignifiant, c'est du détail, c'est superflu. Je ne peux pas décemment vivre sans toi, rien que d'y penser ma gorge se noue, mon cœur se serre, et je sais que si tu m'entendais tu te foutrais de ma gueule pour être aussi niais

 _Le pire est derrière moi_  
Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, je sais, tout ça c'est de ma faute, je sais, j'ai merdé, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai mal. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de regrets qu'au cours des derniers mois

 _Je reviendrai tout recommencer_  
Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque putain de minute, j'ai voulu remonter le temps, éviter tout le mal que j'ai causé. Pas une seconde sans que je pense à toi, Martin

 _Comme un amoureux à tes pieds_  
Je ferai tout pour que tu reviennes, si tu savais. Je pourrais tout lâcher, me jeter à genoux, à tes pieds, te dire ce que j'aurais du, tous ces mots inavoués qui me hantent jour et nuit, si pour cela tu revenais

 _Alors on se souviendra que je me suis noyé sans toi_  
J'étais si naïf, Martin, de croire que je pourrais survivre sans que tu sois à mes côtés tous les jours. Pourtant j'ai essayé. J'ai tenté si fort de me convaincre que l'on était pas faits pour être ensemble, que c'était mieux comme ça, j'ai tellement essayé, à m'en fendre les paupières, à m'en mordre la lèvre, à m'en péter les articulations. J'ai cru mourir, tous ces soirs sans toi, toutes ces nuits, seul, à penser à ta peau et à ta voix et à tes yeux et à ton sourire et à l'éclat de ton rire et à ton corps et à nous ensemble, enfin

 _Alors on se souviendra des mots des larmes et puis de rien_  
J'aurais préféré que tu hurles. J'aurais préféré que tu me haïsses. J'aurais préféré que tu me frappes, de toute ta puissance, sans te restreindre, que tu me jettes à terre et me laisses pour mort. J'aurais préféré tout ça à tes larmes, à ton silence, à tes yeux empreints de souffrance et à tes lèvres closes 

_J'arrive pas très fier de moi_  
Hugo n'avait pas envie que je vienne. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est un ami fidèle. Alors j'ai crié, j'ai paniqué, je ne sais même plus si mes mots avaient un quelconque sens, peut-être ai-je juste hurlé avant que mon âme n'entre dans le mutisme dans lequel elle est enfermée désormais. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais pouvoir te dire. Mais j'ai besoin d'être là, j'ai besoin de te voir, j'ai besoin de toi, de toi

 _Ne me pardonne pas mais ne m'oublie pas_  
_Ne m'excuse pas mais ne nous oublie pas_  
Je me déteste, Martin, tellement. Je ne suis personne pour te demander de me pardonner. Mais je t'en prie, n'oublie pas. N'oublie pas tout ce qu'on a vécu, ces quelques mois qui parurent des siècles, n'oublie pas nos soirées, allongés dans nos draps défaits, lorsque tout autre besoin que celui d'être ensemble semblait inutile, n'oublie pas la façon que tu avais de me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, ne m'oublie pas, pas tout de suite, pas comme ça. C'était trop rapide, j'ai eu peur, je me suis enfui, je n'ai pas d'excuses à te donner, déteste-moi, écorche-moi, abîme-moi, mais ne m'oublie pas

 _Un jour je serai de retour près de toi_  
_Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire_  
C'est une promesse, Martin. Plus jamais comme avant. Et si par malheur tu m'oublies, je le jure, je passerai mon entière existence à faire revivre tous les souvenirs que l'on a partagés avant que je n'explose tout. Je serai là, à tes côtés, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au bout

 _Comme si la vie nous l'empêchera_  
_Comme ça la vie nous vieillira_  
Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis surpris à rêver de notre vie, ensemble, à vieillir côte à côte. Je nous vois vieux, dans une maison, pas loin de Paris puisque aucun de nous n'aura pu se résigner à vraiment quitter cette ville qui nous a unis. Je nous vois vieux, moi plus que toi bien sûr, et je suis certain qu'à mes yeux tu seras resté la plus belle création de cet univers. Je nous vois regarder le jardin par la fenêtre, regarder nos enfants peut-être, je ne sais pas, je ne nous ai pas laissé le temps d'en parler

 _Je prie fort pour que tu veuilles de moi_  
Mais tout ça, ce sera si tu le veux, si tu l'acceptes, si tu nous redonne une chance de réapprendre à s'aimer, à se refaire confiance. Je ne te pousserai à rien, je te laisserai choisir. Je t'ai trop fait souffrir pour t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Ta décision sera mienne. 

_Ne pleure pas mon chagrin est le mien_  
_Ne pleure pas les autres ne me font plus rien_  
Je ne serai plus jamais la cause de tes larmes. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je t'en prie, tu peux revenir, je n'ai plus peur, de toi, de nous, des autres. Et tu vois je te dis que c'est ton choix mais je te supplie quand même de revenir parce que je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste, incapable de vivre sans toi, il n'y a aucun sens dans ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, mes pensées se bousculent tellement vite. Maintenant, je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser, je ne vois que toi en fermant les yeux, à tout ce que l'on aurait pu être

 _On s'en sortira on résistera_  
_On s'en sortira et on vieillira_  
Je vais me battre, Martin, avec toi. On surpassera tout ça, on vaincra, je te donnerai toute ma force. Pour qu'enfin nous ayons cet avenir dont j'ai tant rêvé, dont je rêve tant encore. On résistera pour que je puisse t'offrir tout ce que je suis en mesure de t'apporter, et même plus encore, tout ce que tu voudras

 _Je te retrouverai comme tu étais_  
_Je te retrouverai comme si rien n'avait changé_  
Je ne peux pas remonter le temps. Je ne peux pas, et ça me donne envie de pleurer, parce que j'ai envie d'effacer tout ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai envie d'empêcher que tu te retrouves dans des draps blancs d’hôpital. J'ai envie de pleurer, et c'est si ironique quand on y pense, moi qui me suis tant moqué de toi quand tu essayais de cacher quelques larmes devant des scènes un peu trop émotionnelles durant nos soirées films. C'est si ironique, et j'espère tant te retrouver indemne, j'espère tant que tu me laisseras rattraper tous ces mois gâchés

 _Un jour je reviendrai en notre mémoire_  
_Un jour je serai de retour près de toi_  
Et tu n'as pas idée comme il me tarde d'atteindre ce jour.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit à partir de Memoria, d'Indochine. Je suis sure à 75% qu'un OS a déjà été fait à partir de cette chanson, mais elle est tellement belle que pourquoi pas deux ? 
> 
> Alors :  
> Oui, j'ai un peu modifié les paroles pour que ça colle (celle est juste devenu celui c'est pas de la grande modification)  
> Oui, j'en ai supprimé d'autres parce que ça m'arrangeait  
> Et oui, j'espère que ça vous a un peu plu :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> A très vite.


End file.
